


Нюансы

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Дворецкий [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Альфред стал другом и опекуном юному хозяину Брюсу, когда погибли его родители. Но что было до этих трагических событий?Выбран тот вариант биографии, где Томас и Марта Уэйны — богатые промышленники.





	Нюансы

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет несколько перекликается с историей создания персонажа: «У Кейна была идея персонажа с псевдонимом «Бэтмен», и он хотел, чтобы я посмотрел его рисунки. Я подошёл к Кейну, и он нарисовал персонажа, внешне очень похожего на Супермена, — красноватые трико, по-моему, ботинки, без перчаток и без рукавиц, в небольшой маске и раскачивающегося на верёвке. У него были два больших жёстких крыла, которые торчали, как у летучей мыши, и внизу была подпись — БЭТМЕН»(с) вики из воспоминаний Билла Фингера.

Альфред понятия не имел, почему решил зайти к наследнику Уэйнов после ужина. Его работа заканчивалась, следовало лишь проследить, чтобы сервиз собрали и расставили на просушку после мытья прохладной водой — девица, считавшаяся посудомойкой, ничего не понимала в тонкостях своей работы, и если оставить все как есть, то после пришлось бы любоваться мыльными мутными пятнами на хрустале и темным налетом на фарфоре.

Нюансы — вот то, за что он отвечал в первую очередь. В доме было немало слуг, но ни один из них не отвечал всем требованиям, и если бы не дворецкий — это давно было бы заметно. Альфред никогда не хвалился своими заслугами, ему просто нравилось делать все _правильно_.

Единственный, к кому у Альфреда не было претензий — это гувернер Брюса. И все потому, что никакого гувернера у мальчика не было. Брюс был в том чудесном возрасте, когда няня уже лишняя, а гувернер еще не мог заменить родителей, занимая день мальчика уроками и этикетом. Справедливости ради Альфред должен был отметить, что родители и впрямь много занимались с мальчиком, но нюансы... нюансы...

Вот и сегодня за ужином Марта сделала мальчику замечание, что он слишком громко стучит вилкой, и он перестал. Но перестали ли гореть его глаза, перестал ли он смотреть куда-то мимо тарелки, явно размышляя о чем-то своем?.. Нет. И именно это заставило дворецкого сделать крюк и подняться в спальню Брюса. В конце концов, если он лег, можно пожелать ему спокойной ночи — Томас и Марта не были снобами, которые запрещали бы добрые отношения наследника со слугами.

Сердце Альфреда пропустило удар и вслед за этим оглушительно забилось — кровать мальчика была пуста. Впрочем, шорох, раздавшийся откуда-то сверху, все расставил по своим местам. Прищурившись, чтобы глаза скорее привыкли к полумраку, Альфред разглядел скрючившуюся фигурку на краю надкроватного карниза.

Осторожно, чтобы не напугать мальчика, он сделал маленький шажок кровати. Под ногу попалась подушка — Брюс был не настолько глуп, чтобы не подстраховаться. Сверху раздалось подозрительное шмыганье, но дворецкий никогда в жизни не подал бы виду, что это можно принять за всхлип или тихий плач.

Еще шаг... Еще один.

— Что вы делаете наверху, сэр? — тихим голосом поинтересовался Альфред, остановившись прямо под карнизом.

— Я — герой Готэма, — застенчиво пояснил мальчик после длинной паузы. Говорил он спокойно, но заглянувшая сквозь занавески луна осветила его мокрые щеки.

Альфред задумчиво оглядел крошечную фигурку, в полумраке он разглядел торчащие в стороны подобия крыльев, по-видимому, сделанные из двух старых воздушных змеев, что летом с сыном запускал Томас, красные колготки выглядели пыльными — дворецкий сделал зарубку в памяти проследить, чтобы карниз почистили, а сам балдахин постирали, — а на лице юного героя была маска, и ее происхождение Альфред определить затруднялся.

— Предположим, — спустя длинную паузу произнес он. — Но зачем вы залезли туда?

— Хотел полетать, — пояснил Брюс ему как маленькому. — Герои обычно летают.

— Давайте сегодня я вас подхвачу, а потом мы когда-нибудь вернемся к этому вопросу и серьезнее подойдем к выбору вашего костюма? — наконец предложил Альфред, не найдя никакого противоречия в логике мальчика.

— Подхватите? — строго уточнил Брюс.

— Совершенно точно, сэр. — Альфред скрыл в тени улыбку. — Даже не сомневайтесь.

Мальчик боялся, но выпрямился на карнизе и с едва слышным испуганным писком свалился ему в руки. А потом Альфред отвязывал воздушных змеев и помогал собрать подушки, неторопливо и негромко разговаривая с маленьким Уэйном, пока у того не начали слипаться глаза.

— А вы меня в другой раз подхватите? — сквозь сладкий зевок неразборчиво спросил Брюс.

— Совершенно точно, сэр. — Альфред задернул шторы, избавляя мальчика от света луны. — Даже не сомневайтесь.


End file.
